mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of YuYu Hakusho video games
There are numerous video games based on the YuYu Hakusho manga and anime series created by Yoshihiro Togashi. The Japanese name of the series is romanized as Yū Yū Hakusho and the anime is officially titled Yu Yu Hakusho in North America. The games primarily revolve around the protagonist Yusuke Urameshi, a delinquent junior high school student who is killed while trying to save a young boy from being hit by a car. Yusuke is brought back to life and is promptly given the task of solving cases involving ghosts and demons in the human world. There are a total of twenty-one video games based solely on YuYu Hakusho, most of have only been released in Japan. When the anime series aired on TV Tokyo in the early 1990s, games were released on both home and handheld consoles. These include a group by Tomy on the Nintendo Game Boy, a group by Namco on the Super Famicom, releases on Sega consoles, and a few miscellaneous platform titles. In May 2003, following the show's western debut, Atari acquired the rights to distribute new YuYu Hakusho games in North America and PAL regions. The company published three games exclusive to those locations. More Japan-exclusive games have since been released by Banpresto and Takara Tomy. Games in the series are of several different genres, though many are action or fighting-themed in relation to the manga's story arcs. Video games in the YuYu Hakusho franchise have achieved some commercial success. By December 2003, video games in the series had accrued $273 million in life-to-date retail sales. Atari reported adequate fiscal contributions from its releases in North America. Yū Yū Hakusho Forever for the PlayStation 2 also saw initial success on Japanese sales charts. However, games in the franchise that have been released since 2003 have received mostly poor to average reviews from critics. Video games 1990s |release= 1993 — Game Boy |refs= |notes= *Published by Tomy }} |release= 1993 — PC Engine |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Banpresto *A scrolling shooter }} |release= 1993 — Family Computer |refs= |notes= *Published by Bandai, developed by TOSE }} |release= 1993 — Game Boy |refs= |notes= *Published by Tomy }} |release= 1993 — Super Famicom |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Namco }} |release= 1994 — Mega Drive |refs= |notes= *Published by Sega, developed by Gau Entertainment *A role-playing video game }} |release= 1994 — Sega Game Gear |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Sega *A beat 'em up }} |release= 1994 — Game Boy |refs= |notes= *Published by Tomy }} |release= 1994 — Super Famicom |refs= |notes= *Published by Namco *A fighting game }} |release= 1994 — Mega Drive |refs= |notes= *Developed by Treasure and published by Sega *Released in Brazil by Tectoy under the title YuYu Hakusho: Sunset Fighters *A fighting game with 11 playable characters for up to four people simultaneously }} |release= 1994 — Sega Game Gear |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Sega }} |release= 1994 — Game Boy |refs= |notes= *Published by Tomy }} |release= 1994 — Super Famicom |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Namco }} |release= 1994 — 3DO |refs= |notes= *Published by Tomy, developed by Hudson Soft }} |release= 1995 — Super Famicom |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Namco *A fighting game with 13 playable characters }} }} 2000s |release= 2003 — Game Boy Advance |refs= |notes= *Published by Atari, developed by Sensory Sweep Studios and Screaming Games *Features six playable characters and over 20 levels of gameplay *Later released in a double pack with ''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' }} |release= 2004 — PlayStation 2 |refs= |notes= *Published by Atari, developed by Digital Fiction *A 3D fighting game with over 25 playable characters }} |release= 2004 — Game Boy Advance |refs= |notes= *Published by Atari, developed by Sensory Sweep Studios and Screaming Games *A tactical role-playing game }} |release= 2005 — PlayStation 2 |refs= |notes= *Published by Banpresto, developed by Dimps and Matrix Software *A 3D fighting game *Re-released as part of the PlayStation the Best range on July 6, 2006 }} |release= 2006 — Nintendo DS |refs= |notes= *Published and developed by Takara Tomy *An action role-playing game }} (Arcade) (PlayStation 2) |release= 2006 — Arcade 2007 — PlayStation 2 |refs= |notes= *Published by Banpresto, developed by Dimps *A 3D fighting video game *Ported to the PlayStation 2 as The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho: Shitou! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai 120% Full Power }} }} Other games |refs= |release=2005 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Published by Nintendo, developed by Nintendo and Ganbarion (only Ganbarion according to GameSpot) * Features one stage and four characters from the YuYu Hakusho series (three of them playable) }} |refs= |release=2006 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Published by Nintendo, developed by Nintendo and Ganbarion (only Ganbarion according to GameSpot) * Features one stage and six characters from the YuYu Hakusho series (three of them playable) }} }} References External links *[http://www.banpresto-game.com/yuyuhakusho/ Yū Yū Hakusho Forever official website] *[http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/gamesoft/yuyuhakusyo/ Yū Yū Hakusho DS: Ankoku Bujutsu Kai Hen official website] *[http://yu-yu-hakusho.net/ps2/top.html The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho: Shitou! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai 120% Full Power official website] YuYu Hakusho YuYu Hakusho Category:YuYu Hakusho games * tl:List of YuYu Hakusho video games